


Just Water

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, it pours. Based on the ep "Shootout."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 drabble comm, challenge 59 - water

They say it never rains in Southern California, but man, it pours.

Yeah.

It was still pouring when they loaded me onto a gurney and wheeled me out to the ambulance. Hutch was yelling something about it at the EMTs. Dumb Blintz.

"Just water, Hutch," I tried to say, but it came out fuzzy, and I wasn't sure if he heard me.

When I woke up later, Hutch was sitting next to the bed, watching me. He looked pretty wiped, but his eyes shone, full of relief and gratitude. I touched his wet cheek, and he smiled.

"Just water, Starsk."


End file.
